


Home Again

by AlcyoneSong



Category: The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, OC/Canon Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcyoneSong/pseuds/AlcyoneSong
Summary: There is a treasure in Grundo, and few people find it.  If you're lucky, you may discover it, and when you do, keep it safe.  Dark things stir in deep caverns and a creature awakens after a long sleep, Grundo is yet again on the cusp of a great change.





	1. Chapter 1

The clopin’s hooves trotted down the dusty path that wound past a small hamlet and village which was surrounded on all sides by fields full of summer grain.The knee high stalks stood in neat rows climbing toward the clear blue summer sky.Low growing bushes of legumes filled out more fields, while an orchard full of various types of stone fruit stood as a border between the fields.Wildflowers nodded their heads between tall grasses that grew up on the furrows of soil.Overhead, birds sang and darted between brambly raspberry, blueberry, blackberry bushes already with ripening fruit ready to be harvested.At their base, in the more shady areas among the stones grew wild herbs.The clopin lowered its head and tore off a mouth of grass as the rider slowed down.

“We are nearly there old friend..” Cassia assured the beast, “soon you will have a warm stable, comfortable hay, and all the mares you desire.”

The beast merely chewed the grass and gave a definitive shake of head, as if in agreement. 

They travelled on, now into more hillier country, the road twisted and turned between massive stone boulders stacked upon each other as if by giants playing a strange game, as each tower was more precariously balanced than the last.There were a few places where Cassia elected to leave a larger than usual gap between herself and certain death.She gave the clopin a swift kick to the side and the beast sped up into a trot.Clopin’s were useful for this sort of travel.They covered ground fast, were generally easy feeders, and rarely, if ever, got sick.They seem to have an unusual level of endurance for traveling long journeys and could withstand most weather even, in some cases, the arid deserts of the South.Cassia had heard a rumor about a certain tribe of Perloons who selectively bred the clopin to withstand even the strongest of dust storms and go for days without a drop of water. Although, it was just a rumor that drifted up to her small village way in the north of Grundo, it still intrigued her.

The path leveled out, and before her, she saw what appeared to be a fortification, a castle complete with curtain walls, corner towers, flanking towers, corbels, crenelations, a drawbridge with barbican over a large moat of clear water of immeasurable depth.They rode up and were admitted into the courtyard where she saw a variety of craftsman at work. The keep itself was as large square stone building several stories high, but her destination was the royal stable. She dismounted the clopin and handed him over to the groom then took her things from the saddle bags and headed back toward the main keep after she saw that her clopin was taken care of. 

“I’ll come back to check on you in a bit.” She said with a small smile.The animal snorted but went with the groom willingly. 

Cassia turned her attention to the castle keep, it had been a very long time since she had stepped foot in the ancient fortress, and she did feel slight apprehension as to how she would handle this reunion.It had been nearly ten years, and so much had happened in that time.She wondered if…but the thought was nearly too much to bear.She knew the answer, at least she thought she knew, perhaps she told herself the worst possible answer in order to steel her nerves when it came true.

“Okay… okay.. here we go,” she whispered to herself.“You got this… nothing.. we haven’t seen…”

Once she stepped upon the flagstone floor, over the threshold she inhaled a haggard breath.She was… back.Really back.The emotions of her departure hit her, and she looked around to see what had changed. 

Everything.

The walls were still brightly painted and hung with tapestries depicting old battles and even one that had the Treasure of Grundo prophecy.Some portrayed images of the old alliance between the Illiops and Illipers, while others were of the heroes of old.

Her gaze rested on a stone statue that stood upon a marble dias between the tapestries. 

“This is new..” She thought to herself as she approached it to read the inscription carved on the base of its pedestal.

“Theodore Nogburt III, King of Grundo, 2356-2434”

She stood staring at the statue, the face of the man who was King when she left.

“It is a good likeness don’t you agree?”A familiar voice asked.

Cassia froze, closing her eyes, and trying to find her own voice.She gripped the hem of her cloak.

“Yes… it is.” she whispered.

She turned to stand face to face with Aruzia.The Princess was much older, but her eyes still sparkled with the mischievous light that Cassia had grown love so much.“Hallo Aruzia… how… is your mother, the Queen?”

Aruzia looked at the statue of her father, then toward the great hall.“Mother keeps to herself, although she stays busy, I have taken on more responsibilities with running the castle now.”

“And… your brother?”

Aruzia gave her a sideways look, and smiled a little wider.

“He is..”

_“The King.”_ Arin’s voice stated.

Both women spun around to see him standing in his regalia near the door which led to the Great Hall.Aruzia and Cassia dropped to their knees in curtsey.

“Majesty..” Aruzia stammered, “I…”

“Oh come, come! You know I was… _jesting_. Wow that gets you EVERY TIME!” Arin laughed.

Aruzia laughed nervously as she rose up, “well you know… _things are different now._.”

“I know, but… we are among friends now are we .. not?” Arin smiled.

Cassia simply had no words, things were different but they were.. somehow familiar, which threw her completely off.She noticed Arin was taller now, he had filled out more in his shoulders, he was leaner in the face, but still had a sword on his side.His garments were a layered tunic over finely woven breeches and leather boots.His regalia was a dark red satin and velvet cloak trimmed in ermine and fasted at the neck with a gold clasp, his crown was of a similar fashion.Yet, his hair was still that shade of auburn, albeit darker now. 

He tilted his head a little toward Cassia.

“Hallo, are you… visiting?” He asked, “do you know my sister?”

“Arin!” Aruzia chided, “don’t you know who this is?”

He looked at her a bit bewildered, “no.. I’m afraid I have no recollection…”

Aruzia looked genuinely hurt for a brief moment, but then quickly smiled and took Cassia’s hand into her own, “she is a dear friend from the village, and I invited her to the castle to help me train for the royal fair tomorrow.. you know I do intend to ride my own clopin…”

Arin’s brow furrowed at that and his smile faded briefly.“I see..” He stated cooly, “just .. don’t tell mother.You know how she feels about you going off to the village.”

“Oh no Arin, she’s staying here.. as my guest.” Aruzia corrected.

“I see…” Arin returned, “well if that’s the case, then by all means,and I will send an escort for you.”

“An escort?!” Aruzia retorted.

“Yes, an escort.” Arin stated, “that is an order.”

The tension in the air was palpable. 

“Perhaps you could show me to my quarters Princess?” Cassia asked quietly.“We will need an early start if we are to practice for the fair..”

Aruzia nodded and the two swept out of the great hall and up the winding staircase which led to the living quarters of the Keep.

“Here is your room.” Aruzia stated, she opened the door to a small chamber, with two windows.It was sparsely furnished but at least it was clean. 

“Thank you.” Cassia replied.

“You’re welcome,” Aruzia smiled, “I… ah nevermind, see you in the morning. Cook will bring your dinner up, and over there is the privy, you have your own.Here is a wardrobe to store your clothes and a strong box for your valuables… if you need anything else Maud is our maid, she will assist you.”

Aruzia looked around some more, “Oh and there are some candles and a candlestick for light if you so wish to stay up.I know I tend to enjoy reading by candlelight.”

Cassia smiled. “I’ll be fine.”

“Oh Cassia… it’s good to have you back!” Aruzia added, “I know we left on such horrible conditions but… I wanted to apologize for that..”

“It’s fine, what is done, is done..” Cassia gently replied.

“No, it’s not done, Arin… he’s a broken man now.Since you left, since our father died, he just… _seems so lost_.Like he can’t find his way anymore.That courage he had, the focus… it’s… there _but not_ …” Aruzia blurted as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Cassia handed the Princess a small piece of cloth and sat down beside her.“It’s … for your eyes..”

“I know!” Aruzia smiled through her tears, “it’s just this is the first time I’ve been able to .. just… unload, to share how I feel, and I can’t believe I waited so long to do it.”

“Maybe because .. you just couldn’t?” Cassia offered.

“Yeah..”


	2. Chapter 2

Cassia spent the evening in her quarters, the cook bringing up dinner, and she mulled over the events. The temptation to leave again was stronger now, perhaps it would be for the best, but then her thoughts turned to Aruzia. Her hand reached up, fingers touching the edge of her amulet as she thought about the events which brought her back to Grundo. 

She slept, and woke the following morning to sunlight beaming through the stained glass panels of her window. A light summer breeze tousling the curtains, and the distant sounds of birds singing along with the drone of bees and insects. Her stomach growled, and she sat up to the sound of a light knock on her door. She quickly dressed and opened it to meet one of the chefs with a tray in her hands.

“Breakfast Ma’am..” She said handing it over to her.

“If you need anything, you need only ring, and we can deliver it.” 

With that, the chef gave a small tip of her hat and trotted off to the next room.

Cassia stood holding the tray, unsure as to what to do, but then realized that there was a table in her room, so she set it down and started to eat. 

Sated after a hearty breakfast she started to examine her room more closely, she had unpacked most of her things and stored her more valuable objects in the strong box, including her sword and dragon armor. 

“Oh Arin, if you only knew the adventures I have been on,” she thought with a small smile. “Then again, maybe it is good that you don’t know, at least not yet.” 

Aruzia’s comments from the previous night weighed on her heart, she wanted to find out what was going on with Arin, and what was behind his change. She suspected she knew, and it had to do with his father’s death, and some unfinished business. Still, she felt a strange aura about the castle and the longer she stayed, the more it made its presence known.

“Don’t get too comfortable..” She remarked. “You realize that your time here is now marked to end.”

Her amulet started to glow softly, a sort of dim blue light emerged from deep within the crystal core.

“Oh, so now, you are going to make yourself known?” Cassia sighed as she turned toward the door. 

From a corner in the room, a shadow emerged, it dripped with darkness that seemed to flow and ooze from it’s being, pool upon the floor and disappear. The room became unusually cold, and a glaze of frost covered the window pane. Birds ceased to sing, and the atmosphere of the room felt heavy, as if a large weight was bearing down upon Cassia’s chest. 

“Nice trick.” She grunted, picking up her sword, her amulet grew brighter still as the thing moved toward her. “But you need to practice more if you think this is going to work..” 

The thing scraped long clawed fingers against the wall leaving five deep cuts in the stone as it approached her with a horrible hiss.

“That’s not nice!” Cassia chided. 

It went to strike her, but was repelled by a swift gesture of her hand. It recoiled back with a scream of pain. Cassia’s hand glowed brightly as tongues of flames danced around her fingertips. The thing shrunk back, and then disappeared as it entered.

Cassia stood and watched the corner for while, then sighed, picking up a small salt cellar the cook included with her breakfast tray, she proceeded to create a barrier around her room. She then withdrew a piece of chalk and started to draw a protective seal upon the floor.

“Well, this changes some things,” she remarked when she finished the seal. 

Something was up, and it was not by accident that she returned here, but her heart sank when she thought about Arin and Aruzia. 

The room felt warm, and a sweet breeze drifted through the window driving out the cold and bringing the aroma of blossoms and wildflowers into the room. Cassia turned and faced it, closing her eyes to the warmth. When she opened them, before her stood a golden dressed monk. His long white beard flowed from his chin down onto the floor, while two long mustaches draped on either side of his mouth giving him the appearance of a wise old cat. His face was lined and creased with countless wrinkles, but his golden eyes sparkled brightly under two white bushy brows. He raised a hand in greeting to Cassia.

“Grief does horrible things, it steals life, it steals joy, and creates a valley of shadows, where to some, the valley feels like a canyon when there is so much unresolved and unanswered questions.” 

Cassia smiled and nodded, “indeed Arnoxx,” she smiled, “but what can I do, it has been so long?”

“You can listen, and when the time is right, you can help them fight the battle.” Arnoxx replied. “You are my Avatar now, and now that I am here, we are to fight the darkness wherever it rises, and darkness as risen here and has taken up residence.” 

“But.,” he added, “with a little bit of light, even darkness must leave.” 

Cassia turned her gaze toward the strong box.

“And a lot of light?” 

Arnoxx laughed, and it sounded like a waterfall and a bubbling brook, “it doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“But we must… find a way to seal this place once it is purged.” Cassia stated, as she started to pace.

“I have an idea, but first let us.. find the source and then after seal it.” Arnoxx commanded.

Cassia stopped pacing and went to bow to her Master, only to see he had already left, leaving nothing but a scattered wildflowers in his stead.


	3. Chapter 3

Aruzia had spent the day itching to get out of the castle. It was the perfect summer day, the flowers across the fields were in bloom, she opened as many windows as she could, to let in the fresh air before flopping upon her bed looking up wistfully at the ceiling.

Things had changed so much since her father died. She was older, and it wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, she was born nearly fourteen years after Arin. A surprise, most welcome, most adored, most treasured, and like treasured things kept safe within the castle walls as the world was dangerous and full of evil. Arin had become even more protective of her since their father died. It seemed, to her, that he felt an even stronger sense of obligation to their father’s memory and it was his sole duty to guard her, but it felt more like she was trapped than safe. 

She sighed, picking up a small ball she threw it up at the ceiling, caught it, and tossed it again as she listened to the birds sing. Frustrated, she tossed the ball aside and got off the bed, walking to the window she sat on the window seat looking out across the countryside, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on the window sill. 

“What is that?” She blinked in surprise as a flash of gold seemed to dance across the blue sky above, then disappear into nothing. She looked harder, squinting and shading her eyes with her hand to get a better view, but it was gone. Intrigued, she hopped off the window seat and slipped out of her room.

“Aruzia?” Came her mother’s voice from the adjacent rooms.

“Just heading to the library Majesty..” Aruzia chimed back.

“Whatever for?” Her mother queried.

“I saw a strange bird just now, and…” she stalled…”I wanted to see if there was anything in the library about it.” 

“Very well,” her mother replied.

Aruzia paused a moment, her heart leaping in her chest. Was this happening? No twenty questions? She was really letting her go? She practically started to run down the hall only to stop as her mother continued, “but don’t tarry too long, you still have to finish your needlework.” 

“Yes Ma’am..” She relented, before taking off full run toward the library.

She nearly crashed into Cassia, slowing to offer a curtsey. Cassia bowed back in return, and with a smile she kept going, “hey if you… want to go see my brother, he’s usually walking the walls this time of day, you know .. once a soldier always a soldier..” 

“Er… yes, but where are you off to?” Cassia ventured.

“Oh, just.. to the library to look up something.” Aruzia grinned.

“Right, mind if I join.. you?” Cassia asked.

At that Aruzia slowed her pace and nodded, sure if you can.. keep up.

“I’m pretty certain..” Cassia began only to end up jogging after the Princess, impressed at the speed she could put on in flats and a formal dress.

They arrived at the library, and it was just as she had remembered, a bit more dusty now, but still mostly the same.

“So.. may I ask, what it is, you are looking up?” 

“I saw something, a strange golden bird… I don’t recall ever seeing such a thing before..” Aruzia replied as she pulled book after book off the shelves and started going through them.

“D… D… Dr.. Dragons..” She muttered as she flipped through the pages.

“I didn’t think there were any in Grundo.” Cassia remarked, looking at the map of Grundo which was set out on another table.

Inwardly, she was cringing, had the Master been careless to allow himself to be seen? What if.. oh wait, Aruzia was already asking questions. Now it was her time to ask them in return.

“Aruzia, have you noticed anything unusual about the castle of late?” Cassia ventured.

“Beyond the golden bird, no… well what do you mean?” 

“I mean, anything.. scary.” Cassia clarified, “like strange feelings or… cold spots, or unexplained ..” 

Suddenly, a guard burst through the door, followed by several more.

“What is the meaning of this!” Aruzia cried.

“We were sent by your mother, you are to go to your room until further notice.” The Guard stated in a monotone voice.

“Whatever for?” Aruzia retorted. “As the Princess of Grundo, and second in line to the throne, I demand an answer!”

“For consorting with a traitor!” The guard stated, lowering his spear at Cassia. 

“You will come with us to the dungeon!” 

Aruzia looked over her shoulder as she was led out of the library, “this has got to be a mistake! Please, I’ll talk to Arin! This isn’t right!” 

Cassia said nothing, only did as she was told. Soon she was led down into the depths of the castle and thrown into a stone room. The only light she could see was provided by guttering torches and a small window far beyond her reach. The floor was covered with old hay and… something else she dared not think. It took her eyes a while to adjust to the light, and as she did she saw that the room was about twenty square feet give or take, the walls were stone, slick with moss and slime, above she guessed she was near the moat as sometimes she heard ducks quacking. Everything was wet and musty, even the flagstone floor was slick and packed down. This was a place to keep someone in, and nearly impossible to escape. 

“So that’s your trick..” She thought. 

Meanwhile, Aruzia was incensed. She paced her room furiously trying to rack her brain as to what exactly her mother was thinking! Then, after resolving that to follow orders would result in nothing, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Changing out of her formal attire, she donned a pair of hiking pants, boots, a dark shirt, and a hooded cloak. She covered her head and slipped past the guards by throwing her voice to mimic the sound of their commanding officer. The guard fell for the trick and she made her way down to the dungeons.

“Cassia?” She whispered into the darkness.

“I’m here!” Cassia replied standing up and rushing to the bars. “how did you? What about your mother? What..?”

“I’m here to get you out!” Aruzia grinned.

“Wait, I have… another favor… I need you to get something for me.” Cassia replied in a hushed tone, “here take this key, go to my strong box, take out everything, bring it to me… do it quickly, I’m not sure how long you have before they notice..” 

Aruzia nodded and then disappeared into the darkness. Cassia could hear her footsteps upon the steps and a door open and close. Then, she returned to her spot on the floor, and meditated quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Aruzia ran swiftly through the halls, taking the secret paths the servants once used, when they had servants. She wove her way through the castle, unseen by courtier and guard until she arrived at Cassia’s quarters. She had the key in the lock, and struggled to open it when a hand clamped down upon her shoulder.

“Do you realize how much trouble you are in?” A commanding voice stated.

She frowned and turned facing her brother, _“only if you tell.”_ She challenged.

_“Aruzia!”_

He quickly removed his hand from her shoulder, balking at her nerve. This was unlike her, normally, they had a good, easy going relationship. Normally, she wasn’t so defiant. 

“Mother told me to check on you, that you were in your quarters, you were not feeling well.” He explained.

Aruzia looked at him, her brow furrowing a bit, well this was odd. Why would their mother lie? What was going on? 

“Arin, I just need to get something for … our guest, and it’s in here, and I would appreciate it, if you would just.. just hold on the questions until we are in the room.” 

The lock gave way and she pushed open the door, quickly entering the room with Arin close behind.

“So… “ Aruzia started to say as she crossed the space toward the strong box, “something is amiss brother.” 

“I can’t understand why you would feel that way, surely you must have a fever.” Arin retorted, “you need to go back to your room..” 

Aruzia spun around and held up her hand, “just… just hold that thought ok?” 

Arin had started to pace, as he usually did when faced with a problem. It would normally be a charming almost endearing gesture, but Aruzia felt agitated all the more at her brother’s incapability to comprehend what was going on around them. It was as if he was in a mental fog. Sure, he looked like her brother, at times even acted like him, but something seemed off. 

“I still don’t understand, why you are being so disrespectful to our mother, and furthermore you can’t order me around, I’m the King!” He huffed. 

Aruzia got the strong box open with a bit of manhandling of the lock, and under the cloak, she drew back in awe. 

“What … is this?” 

Arin ceased his pacing and walked over to look, his eyes grew wide when he saw the armor. Hesitantly, he reached down and picked up the breastplate and modified plackart that was formed in an intricate pattern of lamed sections in the shape of a dragon’s chest. Two pauldrons of the same golden metal, along with a pair of a modified vambraces and greaves. Finally, Aruzia withdrew a sword unlike any she had seen in Grundo. Arin paused an examined the hilt carefully along with the scabbard, as his fingers ran over the smooth leather of the grip, wound with a fine gold metal wire, he tested the balance of the blade. It felt light, but perfectly balanced, and then suddenly he staggered back quickly returning the blade to its scabbard, hurriedly he set it down with the rest of the armor, his expression had changed. He looked at Aruzia, and then at the equipment.

“Aruzia… I… I am a fool.” He stammered. “I..know who this belongs to, but, _it couldn’t be._ ” 

His sister gave him a sideways look and smiled. “Took you long enough, but seriously, we need to get these to her, and perhaps you two can .. catch up.” 

Aruzia quickly bundled the armor up into the cloak and tunic she found in the trunk.

“We have to move quickly..” She added, “can you perhaps give me some time?” 

Arin smiled and nodded, “aye, I can do that.” 

“The royal guard is due for an inspection, and I’m certain mother does enjoy the pageantry.” 

Aruzia grinned up at her brother, “brilliant idea.”

He headed toward the door pausing only to turn and look at her, “Aruzia, she doesn’t know I know, and… I’d rather her not. At least not until this is … until I can talk to her. Please don’t tell her.” 

Aruzia rolled her eyes with a exasperated sigh, “Arin, for once, please just stop being so scared.”

“I’m not scared, I just, it’s been so long and..” He looked down with a small smile at his hand on the door. “Good luck.” 

“Same to you, brother, I mean… _your Majesty._ ” Aruzia grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassia sat with her back against the cool, stone wall of her cell, waiting and listening. Somewhere, she thought she heard water running, the steady dripping of something nearby, and what sounded like the flow of a distant river. Then, outside, she heard the call of trumpets, and the barking of orders. There was the rumble of cartwheels, and the steady beat of boots marching to a cadence. Curious as to what was going on, she tried to climb up the walls to the small window to see. The first few tries were unsuccessful, until she made a run at it and scrambled up the wall to grab onto the bars and pull herself up. Once she got onto the ledge she could only see bits of the event, feet, clopin hooves, wheels, and more than once she was splashed with something repulsive from the clopin, and doused with dust. Her arms were starting to ache, so she relaxed and slid back down onto an iron bunk, hitting her shin.

“Damn!” She hissed, holding her leg as she hobbled over to the light. 

She checked her hand and frowned when she saw blood, it was not a good thing to be injured down here. Frustrated, she sat down upon the floor still nursing her leg, applying pressure to stave off the bleeding, and thinking of how long Aruzia was taking. A nagging worry echoed in the back of her mind, what if.. what if Aruzia had lied? What if she left her on purpose. What if all along this was a trap? Cassia stared hard at the circle of light that flickered from the torches just beyond the entry of her cell. Her lips pursed together as hot anger welled up within, she was angry at herself for hoping things would be better, and angry at the situation. Why would Arnoxx have let her walk back into this mess, when she had left it so many years ago? 

Eventually, a familiar voice called out, and Cassia turned to see Aruzia standing, haloed by the torchlight carrying a large bundle. Immediately, Cassia felt overwhelming relief as she stood, limping slightly. 

“What is going on up there?” She asked as Aruzia fiddled with the key in the lock. 

With a click, the old lock gave way and the door swung open with a low groan. Aruzia quickly handed Cassia the bundle. 

“No time to talk, just… get these on, and we must go. We are on borrowed time.” 

Cassia nodded and dressed, then only after she buckled her sword belt and felt the familiar weight of her scabbard at her side did she relax. She attached her cloak, and covered her head with her hood. 

“Quickly, follow me, I’m going to take you to the underground river. You can escape this way.” Aruzia instructed as she led them further down a maze of stairs that led to the stony banks of a beautiful clear blue river. “It’s fed by a spring and you can get out through that entrance there, just push on the grate a little and you will see it’s loose.” 

“What about you Princess?” Cassia turned to face the young lady. 

“I’m going to stay here, my… as much as I want to go with you, they will suspect something is amiss and … I… I can’t leave her alone.. mother. Just please… help us.” 

There was something in the Princess’ tone that saddened Cassia, she knew that Aruzia would have joined her in a heartbeat, but the Princess had already given up so much. She risked so much to allow Cassia to escape. Cassia placed a hand upon her arm, looking into her eyes, she smiled. “I will help you, Princess, I promise.” She pulled Aruzia into a tight hug, before jumping into the water and swimming to freedom. 

Once outside she made her way across the moat toward the woods, and there, she started her plan of attack. Whatever it was, within the castle, had taken hold of the Queen’s mind, and most of the inhabitants. She would have to draw it out, but how?

She closed her eyes, and healed her leg, then ran to the stables, to take her clopin. Once it was saddled up, she rode out across and around taking a vantage of the castle’s walls, and fortifications. She saw something unusual from the spire. A black miasma had descended and seemed to swirl around the topmost tower. It was formless, yet took forms for an instant before disappearing into the mass again. It seemed to have no eyes, and yet eyes that scanned, it knew she was gone, it was looking for her, but then it’s gaze rested on Arin.

Something was amiss.

“No!” Cassia breathed as she spurred her clopin driving the beast hard toward the castle again. 

Arin was riding out now, behind him a garrison of two hundred, when something changed, there was a shout, and they rushed him. Cassia saw them charge forward, surrounding Arin, and at that moment she shouted out a spell and drew her sword, flames erupted from the blade and swirled around her as a wave of fire hovering just above the ground on either side of her she entered the fray. She lost track of Arin, fighting off the soldiers. They were impervious to her strikes, rising again and again only stopping once they were decapitated. Amid the battle she lost her mount, it fell under the black blades and she staggered to try and keep her footing as the ground was drenched in blood. She swung her sword, minding her guard until she was back to back with someone, spinning around, she turned and her blade met Arins. It took a moment for them both to realize what was going on, and with an apologetic smile they returned to the fight.

The fight ended and both had survived, but the cost was great. Around them a garrison was dead. Arin stood dumbfounded and looked up at the castle confounded by what had happened.

“We should go.” Cassia urged. 

“But Aruzia.” 

“I know, but you are in danger here, you can’t go back.” Cassia urged, taking his hand into her own gloved one and dragging him away.

She glanced back at the castle, terrified for the fate of Aruzia, and then over at Arin. 

“We can take the underground river… sneak in..” Cassia huffed as she ran toward the cover of the forest.

“When?”

“Tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cassia made her way further into the forest, only resting momentarily under the shade of a large oak tree. She could still see the outer walls of the castle from the cover of the forest, but she was certain things had grown unusually quiet after the fight. 

“Are you hurt?” She asked Arin.

“No.. I… I think I’ll be ok.” He replied sitting down beside her.

She saw him holding his arm, there was a vulnerable spot where his chain mail had torn. The fabric of his surcoat was stained red.

“You are hurt.” She stated, “please, let me take a look?”

  
He gingerly moved his arm and she could see where the blade cut through, most likely it was one of the halberds the soldiers carried. They were incredibly useful for dismounting riders, and their ends could easily pierce mail allowing the axe to cut. Cassia examined the injury, removed her glove before placing her hand over it, and closing her eyes for a moment. She saw the extent of the wound in her mind, and quietly she spoke the spell of binding. Flesh knit back together, nerves, vessels reformed, muscle repaired until all that was left was a small pink scar. She removed her hand, looking up at Arin. His expression was mixed of awe and curiosity, so she took off his glove and placed her hand against his, palm to palm, lacing her fingers with his own. Then, she looked up into his eyes.

“How did you?” He thought.

“Magic.” She replied.

He looked down and away, and she felt his emotion rise like a warm wave, but she felt something else. Fear. It was not an unfamiliar thing to her, in fact, he had felt this way before.

“I missed you so much.” He admitted.

“And I you..” She gently replied. “When did you know?”

He turned his gaze to her, smiling shyly, “when I picked up your armor.” He replied. “It felt like I was hit, and perhaps I needed to be, but at that moment, I felt like someone hit me square on the side of the head, boxed my ears… and I … I knew it was really you, and that thing… it was like a fog lifted from my eyes and I saw things as they really were. Oh Gods Cassia! You came at such a dark time!”

She still held his hand, speaking into his mind.

“I came exactly when I was needed, not a moment sooner, or a moment too late,” she thought.

“I have so many questions..” He replied, squeezing her hand with his own.

“Save them, there will be time for answers, and I will do my best to give them to you.” She thought with a small smile.

What happened next, felt like a blur to Cassia. Her hand still within his and she found herself pulled, into his embrace. Shocked, she looked up into his eyes, searching for an explanation, his gaze spoke volumes. Then she felt the warmth of his lips, soft and sure against her own. She felt the wave crash over her, running like fire through her entire being, and within her own fire glowed brightly. The ember that once smoldered flared up and became white hot. Without realizing it, she was kissing him back with equal urgency. She clung to him, hoping to steady herself as the world around her began to fade. His eyes, the color of a summer field, gazed into her own, dark with desire, and his mind spoke to her things she had dared not dwell upon, nor even imagine he would feel toward her. Yet… he knew those feelings were mutual, and his kisses became deeper, as the waves crashed over them. Some wait a lifetime for this single moment, and never find it, and yet here they were, together drowning in a sea of unspoken desire.

He bid her to enter his most hidden sanctuary of his heart, and she did the same. Even with all of her faults exposed to him, all she felt was warmth, acceptance, and utter love. It felt strange to cry, and yet tears flowed freely down her cheeks only to be kissed away between smiles. The call of a bird overhead startled her from her reverie, and she sat back on her heels.

“We… should keep moving..” She breathed her head still spinning from all that she had experienced.

“Indeed.” He exhaled, grinning and gazing at her with sparkling eyes. He stood up, and offered his hand to her. 

She accepted it, returning his glove, while she slipped on her own. Then, she set her sights toward the castle moat.

"If we can get in through the dungeon we have a shot... but it's... so quiet. I'm not sure.." 

He touched her shoulder and glanced down at her. "We can do this, Avatar." 

She glanced up at him and gave him a sideways smile. "Indeed, your Majesty, let's take back your castle." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The night approached as did silence, which was strange considering all that happened. It seemed as if an oppressive pall had fallen over the castle, and Cassia could sense the darkness within, brooding, hovering, but not quite moving or making any sign of attack. It was simply, waiting.

“We can take the secret way, in the moat,” Arin indicated as they moved through the brush and forest that surrounded the perimeter of the castle. The moat itself was spring fed, and the castle was actually built upon an island in the center of a natural spring of incredible depth. “See, that small grate, beyond it lies the foundation of the castle and the original undercroft where we can get into it undetected.”

Cassia nodded, but then glanced up at the walls.

“What about the guards?”

Arin’s brow furrowed as he followed her gaze, “I would like to think our garrison is so small that we have a shot because they will not have enough soldiers to keep watch, however it will be risky because.. well you know why.”

“Time is our enemy.” Cassia thought.

“I know.” Arin thought back, “but we have this… and … what this thing is, does not know that Aruzia and I are also holders of two crystals.”

“Maybe that is a good … _Look_!” Cassia pointed to the wall.

“The guard takes two turns, and look, he seems to be distracted..”

“Can you swim in armor?” Arin asked.

“Yes, this armor is light enough..” Cassia nodded as she waded into the shallows. “Are you.. coming?”

Arin blushed and quickly removed his chest plate, “y.. yes.. I’ll, I just..” He belted on his sword and quickly followed Cassia, he dipped into the water, gasping at the chill. He could hear Cassia chuckle, and he felt his cheeks burn again as he swam across the moat and made his way toward the grate. “This used to be open, but, after several attempts to attack the city and castle by the gutangs, in my foolishness, I had a grate installed.” Arin huffed, hanging onto the grate. “We will have to dive down to get under it.”

Cassia nodded. “Okay, here I go.”

She dove down, using the grate to climb down and assist her dive, her ears popped, but she could see enough, the moonlight illuminated the clear water and she could see just beyond the grate the darkness of the tunnel behind. One motion and she was under the edge of the grate and quickly ascending upwards on the other side. She broke the surface of the water with a gasp.

Arin quickly disappeared under the water and emerged moments later shaking the water from his hair he swam toward a low step of stone. He pulled himself up onto the ledge and helped Cassia up, hefting her up, only to steal another kiss.

“We’ve got to focus..” She chided him with a playful smile.

“I know, but this was for luck.” Arin teased.

“Very well..” She grinned kissing him back. “ _for luck_.”

“If I remember right, there are steps leading up to .. the library.” Arin whispered.

Cassia cast a spell and immediately they were dry, Arin quickly glanced back at her to see her eyes had changed, they glowed momentarily white hot then returned to their normal color. “Thank you..” He added shyly.

Cassia just smiled and followed him.

They ascended the steps and arrived in the library, but neither one had a plan at this point beyond finding Aruzia. The question was, where was she? Cassia could sense the darkness stronger than before, and Arin seemed to sense it too as he visibly recoiled back, his nose wrinkling as if he caught wind of a foul odor.

“You sense it now?” Cassia said softly.

“Aye, and it’s repulsive.” Arin grunted. “So what do we do?”

“Find your sister.” Cassia stated.

  
They didn’t have long to ponder when figures of darkness emerged from the floor. They swirled and took forms that changed, except for one element which was the weapons they bore, two wicked looking blades, they rushed to attack and instinctively Cassia’s demeanor changed. She drew her blade which blazed before her, and her eyes glowed like molten gold. Advancing on the first figure she cut it down, the blade singing through the air and turning the creature to ash as it sliced through it. The second creature challenged Arin who was busy fighting it with his sword, only to throw it back long enough for Cassia to dispatch it with her blade.

“Care to explain this?” Arin asked as he sheathed his blade.

“Another time, this thing is testing us, and I don’t want to give more away than I absolutely have to.” Cassia replied bursting through the doors of the library and making her way to her room.

“I only hope Aruzia went back to my room instead of her own..” Cassia huffed as she ran up a set of stairs fighting off shadow creatures. “this is powerful magic, unlike any I’ve seen this far south of Ying.”

 _“Ying!”_ Arin balked, “ _you never said you were in Ying!”_

 _“You never asked.”_ Cassia retorted.

“True, but I didn’t have time to ask..” Arin snapped.

“I know, I know, and I didn’t intend for … well “ Cassia tried to explain only to have her sentence cut short by Aruzia’s scream.

They bolted toward it, and saw her surrounded by the shades, and in the distance her mother, Queen Lillibut, hovered, her eyes rolled back, as she commanded the creatures to hold Aruzia back.

“No!” Arin shouted

“Not one more step, or she dies!” The Queen threatened.

Arin froze looking at his mother, then at his sister, then at Cassia.

Cassia stood beside him, her sword drawn, fire licked around the blade, and her eyes glowed red.  
“Who sent you.” Cassia demanded.

“Quellor.” The Queen replied. “Quellor lives, and will take back what belongs to HIM!”

Then, as if thrown the Queen fell and collapsed upon the throne room dais. She lay there, limp, as Arin ran over to her, while Cassia attacked and slew the shadow creatures that surrounded Aruzia.

They were too late.

The Queen was dead.

Arin scooped up the lifeless form of his mother, tears streaming down his face as he held her, he looked up at Aruzia, then at Cassia. Aruzia ran over to her brother and her mother, as she wept she clung to her mother’s body.

“Can’t you bring her back?” Arin pleaded to Cassia.

“I… I can … try.” Cassia replied hesitantly walking toward them, her eyes changed color, as the amulet on her cloak glowed a bright shade of blue which coursed through her, causing her entire body to glow in a similar light.

She placed her hands upon Queen Lillibut’s heart and head, then spoke softly. As she did her incantation, her hands started to glow white and her own energy flowed from them into Lillibut, she could see neurons firing, cells twitching, tissue repairing itself, suddenly a heartbeat, followed by another and another, and her lungs opened up, as fluid disappeared from them to be replaced by fresh air.

Lillibut opened her mouth, gasped for air, and slowly opened her eyes.

Cassia could not hear, the world around her seemed to be muffled and the shouts of joy were distant echoes as she staggered back, and heard sounds of alarm. Arms moved around her, she felt strange, like she was being moved but not moving. Then, darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassia woke up to the sound of birds singing, and the caress of a warm breeze against her cheek.She blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight streaming through the stained glass window.Her eyes adjusted to the light and she inhaled deeply trying to place the aroma of something sweet.She turned her head and sat up noticing flowers in a vase on a small table next to her bed, they were the source of the perfume. The room was unfamiliar to her, it was not her own room but a different one.She scanned the area for some clues, and the royal crest emblazoned in stained glass on the window told her this was part of the royal chambers. 

_“But who?”_ She thought wondering if it was Aruzia’s room, yet the decoration was not typical of the Princess.The walls were sparse, but the floors were covered with thick rugs.Her strong box was at the foot of the bed, someone had ordered it there. She could see a privy chamber adjacent to the room, wherein lined with expensive marble was the bath and water closet separated by a drape which was folded back upon an iron hook set into the wall.Still beyond the royal crest Cassia could not be certain who owned the room until her gaze settled on a flash of silver.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her cheeks burn.

_“Gods no.”_ she thought simultaneously with, _“gods ..yes.”_

Gingerly she looked over to see the sleeping form of Arin laying beside her.

_“How did I not notice this until NOW?”_ Her brain chastised, while her heart jumped a bit. _“No seriously, how did I not notice where I was, and why am I so surprised?”_

She knew what they shared.She knew they were bonded, but this.. this was not right! This was not proper! This was not how things were done! 

_“Oh gods.. what if I sneak out… “_ she thought desperately looking for a way out.

_“Yet, why am I running again?”_ Her heart argued back. _“Why do you always run?”_

_“What are you afraid of?”_

_“Happiness.”_ She thought grimly as she looked at him for a long time. _“I don’t deserve it.My … my destiny says so.”_

_“Fuck destiny.”_

_“I can’t, I… my order says so.. and Arnoxx, and”_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a light touch on her shoulder, her head snapped around to stare into the eyes of the King. 

“So, you’re awake?,” he smiled gently.

“Yes…” she replied

He rested back on his elbow, keeping a hand on her arm. 

“How long was I out?” She asked, “what has happened since?”

“As you wish M’Lady,” he chuckled, “but you’ve only been asleep for a day, and beyond repairs and the restoration of my guard, Aruzia and I have been working on a plan to reinforce our defenses.”

Cassia nodded.

His expression darkened, “as well as preparations for the care of our mother.”

"Did it work?" Cassia wondered, searching his eyes for some sort of answer.

"Yes and no." Arin replied softly, "she is alive, but her mind is gone. We have sent for the court physician, and the prognosis is that she will require constant care." He looked down at the blanket, "I thought.. I'm sorry I asked you to do what you did." 

"You've lost so much." Cassia replied, hesitating, "it's not wrong to ask for more time, I'm sorry I couldn't restore her fully." He squeezed her arm a little and she placed her hand upon his giving it a reassuring squeeze in return before he pulled her into a tight embrace. There was something in how he held her, that made her pulse quicken, her breath shorten, and in the dizzy moment she felt him nuzzle her before he kissed her, deeply, hungrily, and she found herself returning his kisses with fervor, but she drew back, catching her breath, “we.. we can’t.. this.. we aren’t.. this isn’t proper..” 

He looked taken aback for a moment, but then seemed to relax as the sparkle returned in his eyes. “Of course, dash it all! However, are you.. sure if I … If I asked, are you sure you will stay this time?”

She rolled over onto the bed beside him stared up at the ceiling.

“Do I have a choice?” She asked quietly.

“There is always a choice my love.” He replied.

“You’ve said that before.”

“I know.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“And the truth is?”

“I want you to stay with me, but I also want you to fulfill this destiny you’ve been given.. it’s a gift Cassia, and it should not be kept locked away in a tower but shared with the world.Arnoxx chose you, and… I can .. I can’t hide that away, it would not be right.”

“So are you sure you want to ask me that question?”Cassia whispered.

“As sure as the sunrise.”

_“But?”_

“But I’m also afraid of the answer.”

“Then wait.Please.”

_“For a lifetime._ ” He replied, lacing his fingers with hers.

“I hope it won’t be that long, my love.” She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

_“Me too.”_ He chuckled again.

She glanced over to see him smiling, but his eyes were wet, glossy, as someone who was about to cry but was doing all they could to hold it in.

“You are so brave.” She whispered, as she leaned up to kiss his tears away.

“ _So very brave_ , but I’m afraid that you will be tested before this is over, may the light be with us.”

“Aye,” Arin sniffled, “may the light be with us.”


	9. Chapter 9

All seemed at ease in Grundo, but there were strange things afoot, stirring deep in the mountains.Rumors returned to the ears of the people in the lowlands of monsters, trolls moving through the forest, and even the old, abandoned island in the middle of Leaky Lake seemed to have found a new resident as nightly apparitions appeared to glow and hover over the lake driving away any unsuspecting grunge that dared to approach. The King called forth the Heroes of Grundo once more, and soon the infamous Airship appeared in the sky above Nogburt’s castle. 

“I have called you, in our time of need, to come to the aid of Grundo.” Arin stated from his father’s throne. Cassia stood nearby, while Aruzia sat next to her brother on what was her mother’s throne.

“Whatever we can do to help, you know we would be happy to do.” Teddy replied.

Arin looked puzzled, as he glanced at the door. 

“Where is Newton Gimmick?” Aruzia asked, “is he well?”

“Teddy do you wanna tell him?” Grubby asked.

“Yes, Grubby I’ll tell them, it’s just… still quite difficult.” Teddy said.

“What do you mean?”

“You see..”

“He’s gone.” Grubby interrupted.

Teddy shot him a look, but remained quiet.

“We went back to Rillonia, Teddy an I, an well, Gimmick took the Airship back to Grundo.An’ Teddy had been meanin’ to get back here after he got a bit older and well he found someone, an we were wantin’ Gimmick to come to the handfastin.”

“That’s wonderful news Teddy!” Aruzia exclaimed, “so what happened?”

Teddy looked up and smiled at the Princess, “yes, well when we didn’t hear from him, we started to get worried.It wasn’t like Gimmick to miss an invitation, sure he was a bit absentminded at times but he wasn’t rude.So, we went back and followed the trail that led us back to his valley.”

“That’s when we saw his laboratory was abandoned..” Grubby added.

Teddy looked down and held his arms.“It had looked like it had been left for quite some time, all of his inventions were there but covered up, and a layer of dust was left.It was… as if he just vanished.”

“We thought he might have had an accident with one of his machines, like he shrunk himself or something,” Grubby said, “but we couldn’t find any trace, not even a message.Nothing.”

“So we were at the laboratory when we got your summons.” Teddy explained.

Arin’s brow was furrowed as he listened to his friend’s story.When they had finished, he glanced at Aruzia, who appeared just as perplexed and concerned.

“This is concerning,” he stated, “because the reason we summoned you was that we have received reports of activity on Leaky Lake, and I know your father once lived there, has he.. returned to his life of solitude?”

Teddy looked up sharply, this time his eyes wide with surprise. “No.. my.. my father has been dead for the past five years.”

“I see.” Arin murmured, “then I must bid you a charge, as the Heroes of Grundo, to investigate the strange activity at Leaky Lake and report what you find to me directly.Under no circumstance must you speak of what you discover to anyone before talking to me first.”

Aruzia looked over at her brother this time, she tilted her head a little her eyes questioning his statement.

“Surely you don’t mean to send them on their own!” She objected. 

“No, I will be going with them.” Cassia declared.

 _“No!”_ Arin barked, shooting her a hard look practically standing with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Silence.

“I mean, as King, _I…_ ” he faltered when he looked at his friends, his sister, and finally at Cassia.

_“Are you sure?_ ” Cassia asked evenly.

  
Arin inhaled a haggard breath then exhaled again, how he would have loved to have said yes, and that he would go, he would make up the third person in the crew.He had no right to be King, he didn’t know what he was doing.His sister was a better candidate for the job than he was.She had the gift of wisdom, and judgement of character.What could he do? Bravery? What good was bravery if you had a walled castle to hide behind?He wanted to go.How could he go? What could he do?He didn’t want Cassia to go, yet he knew if they encountered anything like what they had just dealt with in the castle, there was no way Teddy or Grubby stood a fighting chance.

 _“Well?”_ Aruzia's voice broke the silence that fell between them.“Answer her question.”

Arin sank back into his chair looking at the flags suspended from the stone masonry, his gaze resting on the one bearing his father's arms.

"Go." He commanded.

Cassia could not bear to look into his eyes as she turned her back to him and joined Teddy and Grubby.She knew if she did look, she would see the pain that she felt so deeply in her gut.She knew why he didn’t want her to leave, and his fears echoed in her mind.How could she ease them?Was this the will of Arnoxx?Would she be forever united and torn from her life mate?

“Whatever provisions you need for the journey my attendants will see that you get them, but for tonight, rest here, and take time to plan the journey.” Arin concluded.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Teddy replied with a low bow.“We are grateful as always for your hospitality, and will be swift in our journey there and back again.”


	10. Leaky Lake

Cassia joined Arin and Aruzia at the great table in the main hall of the castle. A fire blazed in the hearth, and the food was abundant. Musicians played various songs that ranged from happy jigs to lays that told the tales of the Kings who came before. Cassia shot Arin a sideways glance. She noticed he seemed more distant tonight, perhaps he was still deliberating over the choice to send her. 

“I know you want to go too.” She said softly, gently tapping his hand with her own.

“More than anything.” Arin huffed.

“But?” 

“You know why I can’t go… I.. I am King, and this is my duty,” he scowled.

“You aren’t alone, you have Aruzia too.” Cassia added.

He looked up at her, and took her hand in his own. 

The evening carried on until the candles burned low. Teddy and Grubby bid the other’s good night, the journey would start before sunrise, and the weight that sank in Cassia’s heart felt heavier. 

“Come with me?” Arin asked her.

He took her hand, and together they walked through the castle, through a maze of cloisters and halls until they reached a stair that wound down into the depths of the castle, well beyond the deepest dungeon. “I don’t recall this being here before.” Cassia remarked, as Arin lit a torch.

It took a few tries, but the torch flared up and illuminated a chamber unlike anything Cassia had seen before and yet the writing on the walls was quite familiar. 

“I know this text!” She exclaimed running up to the wall. “This is… ancient Illiper!” 

“So you do… recognize it?” Arin asked sternly.

“Yes…” Cassia turned to face him, unsure at his tone.

“Why is that important?” She ventured.

Arin raised the torch, “because, in all our years, we held a secret that no one understood. No one could read except one day Teddy arrived and with him answers. My entire life, this was here, my father’s life it was here, his father, and so forth, and yet no one knew what it was. So… would you read it?” 

“I.. I can try.” Cassia replied turning and squinting in the light. 

“It says, herein lies the remains of King..no, it says _High King_ Philburn _Defender of Grundo_ ,” she paused and looked again, “further down it says he was the noble friend of the Kind Ones, and opened his gates to the refugees of the Lost City.” 

“Arin, can you shine the light further over here?” She asked beckoning him with her hand.

When he came closer she jumped back with a short scream which echoed in the halls.

“What! What is wrong?!” Arin nearly dropped the torch, only to raise it and stare into the carving of the true face of Quellor, the Horned King.

Cassia sank to her knees wiping her eyes. 

“It says… that Grundo will not see peace until all seven are restored, but if the Horned King takes them, then Grundo will fall, however the cost to save the kingdom is great. A chosen one from the North must make the journey and face the Horned King, defeat it, and bind it into the Dark Mountain for eternity.” 

_“Arin?”_ Cassia asked looking up at him.

He inhaled a haggard breath. 

_“I… “_

“I still want to go, but.. I trust you. I see this time, and … _I will be brave._ ” 

He offered her his hand, which she took, and he easily pulled her up. For a moment, their eyes met, and she found herself lost in the forest green light of his gaze, illuminated warmly by the torch. Her breath caught in her throat as the gap between them closed into a gentle kiss which grew deeper. She felt his longing, and his urgency which sent sparks of fire through her being. Each kiss was stronger than the last, until finally he dropped the torch which hissed on the cold stone floor, guttered, and went out throwing them in utter darkness save for the warmth of each other’s embrace. 

“Hold up..” Arin breathed glancing down at the clasp on Cassia’s cloak. 

A soft blueish green light seemed to glow from deep within the crystal and around them, lights of all colors appeared as the writing around them glowed. Cassia exhaled a short laugh, and looked up to see a new message spread across the chamber. It was one of joy, of love, and of restoration. 

“If the Chosen Ones restores the crystals, all will be healed, all will be restored.” She smiled.  
“Chosen ones, that means, it’s not just … what we thought, it’s more… it’s all of us. Don’t you see? We can heal Grundo!” Cassia exclaimed.

But Arin was distracted, he still held her close, his heart giddy at the sight of her smile, her laugh. By the Light he loved her, and he knew she loved him in return. He knew whatever trial they had to face, he would face it with her, together. In her eyes, in the walls around them he saw a vision of their children running in green fields under a clear blue sky, and he was overcome with a sense of peace he had not known in a long time. 

_____

Morning came sooner than they wished. 

Soon the Airship was ready to set sail and as they stepped aboard it, Teddy released the valve which opened up the first airbag and they dropped anchor. The boat lurched forward, then as the bags filled with hot air, it rose up. Teddy loosened the sail made from the older airbag, then they turned the steering wheel which was rigged to the propeller, pushed down the lever to open up the throttle and the ship turned toward Leekie Lake, and the foothills of the Treacherous Mountains. 

The journey was quiet, and beyond a few instructions and navigational directions, the trio kept to each others personal thoughts. 

“When do you think we’ll reach the Lake Teddy?” Grubby asked.

“By my guess, and based on the landmarks below, we should be there by nightfall.” Teddy replied.

“Good, cause I’m gettin hungry.” Grubby chuckled.

“Yeah, it will be good to see the lake again.” Teddy smiled.

“Yep, we sure have a lot of memories from that place. Some good, some not so good, but what an adventure we had on Leekie Lake eh? Do ya think we might see the Surf Grunges again?”

“I’m not quite sure.” Teddy replied. “Look, there’s the island, we can land on the shore.”

They all set to work, preparing to land the airship, Teddy turned off the valve and slowly they vented the air until they were low enough to lower the landing tires. The ship touched down lightly with a slight bounce. It rolled forward then came to a standstill by the edge of the lake. Grubby lowered the gangplank, and they stepped down looking around the beach. 

All seemed unusually quiet, even the birds were still, the only sound was the gentle lapping of water on the shore of the lake. Everything else was still. 

“Somethin’ ain’t right here Teddy.” Grubby said. “I’m not too good at this adventurin’ but I do know when somethin’ ain’t right. This ain’t right.” 

“I agree.” Teddy replied, “let’s look around for some firewood, we will need it to cook dinner and to make a fire. It’s useful for keeping away trouble.” 

“Ya don’t think Mudblups would be up this far do ya?” Grubby asked as he bent down to pick up a few medium sized logs.

“No… they may travel up the canyon of Trembly Fault, but rarely will go much further.” Teddy replied. 

“Hey! Guys, um.. I think you need to see this!” Cassia called out, waving a hand. “Now!” 

Teddy glanced at Grubby and together they ran over to see. They stopped suddenly dropping the logs at the sight that met their eyes. “Oh… oh no.” Teddy whispered.  
Grubby turned away.

Before them, were remains. Long since decomposed, now only empty sockets and tattered clothes hinted at the identity of the deceased. Cassia knelt down and brushed aside some sand to find a handmade necklace still draped around the neck of one of the bodies. Nearby were what appeared to be weathered and broken drums. 

“I think you need to see this Teddy.” Cassia said grimly.

Teddy gingerly picked up the necklace and turned it over. “It’s them..” He whispered. 

“Who?” Grubby asked looking at the necklace.

“The Surf Grunges…” 

“But what happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should look for some clues?” Cassia suggested. “Maybe there was some truth to the reports, and if that’s so.. we need to get the word out.” 

“Yes.” Teddy replied firmly. 

“In the meantime, I think there is a shovel in the airship, so I will inter them and mark the spot.” Cassia said, turning from the scene and walking toward the boat.

Grubby looked at Teddy, “I uh, will get some dinner going…” 

Teddy followed them, glancing back at the sight, barely noticeable in the tall grass. It did seem strange, and he had a sinking feeling in his gut that they were just scratching the surface of what was behind this.

Cassia and Teddy buried the remains, they marked the spot with a stone hanging the necklace of the head surf grunge on it as a token to anyone who passed. The last rites of the Grunges were unknown, so Cassia performed those of the Illipers. A simple prayer of thanks was offered up, as she bid the spirits of the Grunges to join the dance again in the circle of light, to be reborn again when their souls were ready. “May the Light be with them, always.” She concluded. 

“Always.” Teddy repeated.

“Now, onto the business at hand. Do we have a way to cross the lake?” Cassia asked Teddy.

“I’m not sure..” Teddy replied.

“Oh wait, guys, I found a boat!” Grubby chirped up. “It’s more of a raft but it will do!” 

“Brilliant!” Cassia exclaimed.

“Just.. well.. it can only fit two.. so.. who wants to go?” Grubby stammered.

For a moment they all looked at each other, the reality of staying behind and possibly facing the unknown thing that killed the surf grunges to going together across and facing the unknown thing that was on the island. 

“We shall draw straws.” Teddy said, “it’s the only way, and the most fair way.” 

“Very well.” 

Teddy picked five reeds, broke them before everyone, then put them in his hand. Within the five he mixed in a short straw. They each took turns until Grubby pulled the short straw. 

“Heh, looks like I .. uh lucked out..” Grubby laughed.

They ate in silence that night, neither wanting to talk and all keeping a wary eye over the other’s shoulder.

“I miss Gimmick on nights like these.” Grubby said.

“Me too.” Teddy replied. 

“He sounds like he was quite a character.” Cassia remarked, between bites of stew.

“He.. he was,” Teddy sighed, “Gimmick would have some device or gadget that would explain everything, even magic to him was a science.” 

“Heh yeah, he’s th’ reason we know so much about the crystals.” Grubby added, nodding to the belt Teddy wore around his waist. 

“Gosh, I nearly forgot about them!” Teddy exclaimed patting the small pockets. “You know, maybe the crystal might just be the answer we are looking for!” 

“How so?” Grubby asked.

“Well, what if… we could sneak across the lake, just like we snuck into MAVO?” Teddy explained. 

“You mean shrink?” 

“Exactly!” 

“I uh… don’t know.. it seems kinda risky.” 

“True but our job is to observe, and how better to do that than to slip in like a…moth?” Teddy grinned.

“I.. uh guess?”

“Let’s do it.” 

“Do we have the machine?” Grubby asked putting his bowl down. C  
“I think it’s still on the airship from our last adventure.” Teddy explained as he took the empty bowls and walked up the gangway onto the ship. 

Cassia put out the fire before she joined Grubby on the airship. “Yep! It’s still here!” Teddy exclaimed. 

“Good?” Grubby queried.

“I.. I think so, Grubby help me? Cassia take that part over there, good.. now ready… let’s go.”

Together Teddy, Cassia, and Grubby lugged out a strange looking machine. It was covered in dust but with a bit of polishing it appeared to be some sort of machine with a large luminous light on an arm, and a box with several switches on the base. A slot for the crystal was on the top and several dials that had increments were on the side.

“Ok..” Teddy said as he took out the crystal. “Here we go.” 

He switched a few dials and inserted the crystal. Cassia felt strange, like the sensation of motion but she was standing still. Suddenly, the world became larger, strange, and unfamiliar. She drew her sword, unsure of what they would encounter at this micro level.

“Heh, easy there Cassia.” Grubby chuckled. 

“Let’s start the fire and get aloft.” Teddy explained. 

“Aye aye” Grubby grinned. “Sure wish we did have some of that Mudblup coal, it burns hotter than the wood, and longer.” 

“I agree Grubby.” Teddy said as he raised the gangplank.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, Concept, Locations (c) Ken Forsse and AlchemyII, Cassia Brightblade (c) Author
> 
> Story inspired by B. Bonser, myself, and lots of coffee


End file.
